justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Call Me
Not to be confused with Call Me Maybe. "Call Me" by Blondie is featured on Just Dance 2. Appearance of the Dancer *Green pony tailed hair *A light green top *Dark green leggings *A big pink belt with silver jewels and earrings *Pink platform shoes. Remake In her remake, her hair is now in a shade of dark blue and her shirt is now cyan with dark blue stripes. Her pants are also dark blue - with a single pink stripe - and her bracelet is in a shade of blue as well. Background The stage has a dark steel background with phone cords all around it and stage lights on the floor. Gold Moves There are a total of 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Shake both of your arms. Call Me GM (Remade).png|All Gold Moves Captions ''Call Me ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Alright * Flying Down * Hairbrush * Smack 'N' Throw * Touch Me * Whip 'N' Throw Trivia *This is the second Blondie song in the series; it was preceded by ''Heart Of Glass on Just Dance. * This song has an avatar on Just Dance 2014. To get it, you must reach the level 800 on the World Dance Floor. ** It also has an avatar on Just Dance 2015; to get it, simply achieve Level 5 on the World Dance Floor. * There are two lines that aren't in English: the first is "Amore chiamami" (Italian) and the second is "Appelle moi mon cheri" (French); they both mean "Call me my dear". Because of this, it's the first song in the series to feature three different languages. * The dancer appears on the PAL cover with a purple dress and purple hair instead of a green dress and green hair. * "Wine" (in "We can share the wine") was not censored, despite the fact that it would later be censored in C'Mon. * The remake was meant to have a background closer to the original one and blue lipstick and make-up on the dancer's face; it was removed later on. * Call Me's routine has a total of 68 pictograms. * The Call Me dancer is featured on the front of the NTSC boxart with a different color scheme. * In the Just Dance Now pictogram sprite, there is a beta pictogram, that also appears on a screenshot of a Beta gameplay. Gallery callmedancer2.jpg callmedancer.jpg callmetrailer.png|Call Me on Sweat Callme.png|Call Me on Just Dance 2 Callmeavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 011.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 callme.jpg|Call Me Callme thumb@2x.jpg|Call Me CallMepictos.png|Pictograms Callme2.jpg|Call Me Callme cover@2x.jpg call me beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Screenshot_10ffffffffffffffffff.png|Beta dancer Videos File:Blondie - Call me File:Just_Dance_2_%22Call_Me%22_by_Blondie_-_HQ_Choreography Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:80's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs That Hold Records